1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound and an organic electronic device (OED) including the same, and particularly, to a novel compound used in an emitting device of a display device and an OED including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An OED refers to an emitting device using an electroluminescent phenomenon in which light is emitted when a current flows through a light emitting organic compound. The OED can be manufactured without a backlight, is flexible, and is applicable in a variety of industrial fields.
However, heat applied from an external environment, heat generated inside of the OED, or an electric field applied to the OED may have an adverse influence on the performance of the OED since an interface between an electrode and an organic layer is unstable. In addition, while holes are provided from the electrode to an emitting layer, a driving voltage of the OED may be increased due to an energy barrier present at an interface between stacked components. Accordingly, it is important to stabilize the interface between layers of the stacked components and easily inject the holes by minimizing the energy barrier in the process of injecting the holes into the emitting layer from the electrode.